


LunacyTale

by SkeletalWords (Sanseru)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanseru/pseuds/SkeletalWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans awaits the human with a new plan to destroy them except who he is confronted with is not Frisk or Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LunacyTale

**Author's Note:**

> This is my making of my own AU called LunacyTale. This is my first posted actual story. It's also a work in progress so there's probably gonna be a ton of problems.

It was a normal night. Nothing was strange and it was a night you'd expect to be uninteresting. Unless you know it's the night before that wretched human shows up. Then you'd be up all night, trying to think how to stop them. That was me at the time.

  
I stared up at the ceiling, restless. The human would either kill everyone, kill a few monsters here and there, or spare everyone. Unfortunately, mercy , I felt, was no longer an option. This night was always like this, nothing but panic flowing through my bones.

  
But this night, something wasn't the same. Normally I could feel the child's soul from the judgement hall to the exit of the ruins but tonight, I felt nothing. That only scared me more. If the human could now hide their soul's power from me, they could easily jump me. That power was the only thing that kept me dodging and without it, I might as well be just another monster.

  
Another thought crossed my mind. What if the human was defeated? No...that couldn't be possible. Not by Toriel, as much as I hated to admit it. I mean, not even I, at full power, could defeat the human.

  
Somehow, despite my paranoia, I fell asleep.

  
*****

  
The next day, I headed to my post, deciding I'd try something new as well. Instead, I'd meet them head on. What was the point of the whoopie cushion in the hand trick anymore? So I stood there and waited, staring at the doors.  
Nothing happened.

  
Maybe they're taking their time this run. Maybe they knew my plan. I didn't know which was true and neither, honestly, was very comforting. So I waited.

  
Finally, the door cracked open. I got myself ready, steadied my pounding soul and let my eye light up. But what stepped from the door wasn't Frisk. Wasn't Chara. It was a group of children, all obviously scared. I stopped, shocked, and let my eyes return to my normal white lights.

  
What kind of trick was this?

  
But most surprising of all was the sight of Toriel, coaxing the children through the door.  
Still no Frisk or Chara. Maybe a disguise?

  
Toriel looked up at me, horror in her eyes but not because of me.

  
"Tell Asgore," she said, shakily. "That the humans have declared the Extinction War."

  
I stood there frozen at the words before I began running to the castle, trying to process everything she said, even if she only said a sentence.

  
Why? Was it not enough killing everyone yourself? Now you have to go and turn the world against us?  
I realized that this was no time to run, I had to use one of my fabled 'shortcuts' so I gathered up everything I had and teleported to the castle. There he was, completely oblivious.

  
"Asgore," I began, surprisingly calm. He looked up at me, confused, but he must've seen the fear in my eyes because he instantly grew tense.

  
"What?" He replied.

  
I hesitated. Just say it how she said it. Word by word, straight to the point. I took a deep breath, filling my non-existant lungs.

  
"The humans have declared the Extinction War." My soul pounded at the words.

  
Now he was truly scared. Horrified actually. He stood up, trying to act calm and collected, and smoothed out his clothes.

  
"If this is true," He said, actually sounding like a leader instead of a fluffy pushover. "That means the barrier is broken. If it isn't, then, believe me, I will not be happy being played like this..." he headed towards the barrier.  
After what seemed like forever, he returned before falling down to his knees into the pile of yellow flowers, tears streaking his cheeks. Then, he looked up at me.

  
"Get Alphys to evacuate everyone!" he screamed, terrified. I did as I was told. Unfortunately, I had to run there since my last teleport depleted the last of my power. I wish I could've gotten there sooner but better late than never, I guess.

  
I stopped at the large doors, trying to catch my breath,(don't ask why) before pounding on them to get Alphys' attention.

  
"C-coming!" I heard her yell as she ran to the door before opening them. "S-sans! W-what is it?" she stuttered before noticing my fear. "S-s-sans?"

  
I looked up at her and panted, "Asgore has ordered and emergency evacuation!"

  
She didn't ask, she knew as much as I loved pranks, I'd never go so far as to order a false evacuation under Asgore's name. She rushed to her computer and motioned for me to come in. So I did.

  
I walked up behind her to see what she was doing. Well, I already knew what she was doing, I just wanted to see something to get my mind off of what was happening.

  
"What's it for?" Alphys asked me. I had never heard her talk so smoothly.

  
I gulped. "Humans. Extinction War. Hurry!" I was done hearing the whole sentence, especially the war part.

  
Now she halted. "W-W-What?" She looked at me. "W-Why?"

  
I didn't have time for this. No one did. "Alphys! Evacuation!" I yelled at her, a little harsher than intended.

  
"S-S-S-Sorry." She whimpered. I felt a little bad for screaming but we had to hurry. I already spent too much time running here.

  
"Done!" Alphys said finally. Soon, the place had turned red, including the sky, considering it was artificial, and alarms blared. A microphone rose from Alphys' desk and she spoke into it.

  
"Monsters of the underground," She began, again, surprisingly smooth. "King Asgore has ordered an emergency evacuation! The humans have initiated the Extinction War and we must save as many monsters as we can. Please, calmly and orderly, head to the nearest hidden emergency exit. If you are a battle monster of any sort, head to the hidden Battle Doors. You will be fighting." The mic cut off before she turned to look at me. "Except for you, Sans,"  
I looked up at her, shocked, confused, and honestly, slightly offended.

"Excuse me?" I said, making sure to stress how offended I was.

  
"You have a little brother to take care of and plus, we need someone to distract monsters from the horrors taking place outside. Not to mention, you only have one hp. you're practically free EXP."

  
I could only stare. I agreed with the first half of her sentence but the last part ticked me off. "I'm done being seen like that!" I yelled. Alphys' eyes widened in surprise. I was also pretty scared of myself but I continued. "I know more about this world than anybody here! I'm not weak! My one hp is a trick to make people believe I'm easy prey when I can impale them, blast them, 200 times without breaking a sweat! I'm fast, I can teleport, and I'm powerful! I will protect my brother but I will not stand down after seeing my world burn over and over again!" I stopped to catch my breath before saying my last few words in my rant. "I am more than a short skeleton with a knack for puns. I am your best chance as winning this war."

  
Alphys stared at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. She then changed her expression to serious. "Very well," She replied. "Head back home and help Papyrus to safety then head to the nearest Battle Door."

  
I nodded before taking my leave back to Snowdin. It was a calm, relaxing walk, minus the bright red lights and blaring alarms.

  
I spotted my house and picked up the pace. Everyone was gone. Everyone except a tall, sad and lonely skeleton. I ran up to Papyrus and hugged him tightly.

  
"Why aren't you going?" I asked, looking up at him.

  
"I was packing our bags and when you hadn't shown up, I thought I'd wait fro you." He smiled, looking down at me before lifting me up. "But, now that you're here, we best head to the Battle Doors."

  
No, I couldn't risk that. Papyrus was too innocent and would easily be tricked into a false friendship.

  
"Paps," I started. "W-We can't. You can't."

  
Papyrus looked at me confused. "Why not?"

  
"Because...w-were needed in the safe rooms. People need us to lift their spirits, y'know?" I was lying to him. I hated lying to Paps. Even so, this was for his own good. He would be torn of his kindness in an instant out there. So you could imagine my surprise when he replied.

  
"No," He said. "I mean, I understand what you mean and I agree but...but we're needed on the battlefield more."

  
"Paps-" I tried to stop him but he continued.

  
"Sans, I'm glad you care so much about the monsters that are helpless and understand if you're afraid. In fact, please, go and help them. I'd hate myself if I had to see you die." Tears began to fill his sockets. "I have always wanted to do something important, Sans, and I finally have that chance. I will win or die trying!"

  
I looked up at him and smiled, tears falling down my cheeks.

  
"Alright, Paps," I said, voice unsteady, "We'll both fight."

  
A slight grin formed on papyrus' face but I could tell it was forced.

I chuckled before saying, "Stop WARying about it."

  
"Oh my stars, Sans." Papyrus replied but he failed to stifle a chuckle.

  
I took his gloved hand in mine and we both headed for the Battle Door.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, again, not that great but hey, it's still a work in progress! I've got chapters 1-7 already written out on paper and probably gonna write out 8 later. I'm only now starting to transfer it over into digital form and uploading it. I hope you guys enjoy! Chapter 2 should come out tomorrow.


End file.
